How Beauty Tamed the Beast
by UnwrittenLanguage
Summary: Katara has a lot of pent up aggression. Mostly towards fire benders who killed her mom when she was little. Now, because of her brother she has become the slave of what may be the worst fire bender of them all. A few minutes with this man was all it took for her to change his name from Zuko to the beast. There's no way she could possibly fall in love, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me begin by saying this was meant to be a one-shot...that didn't really work out for me. I don't know why I am incapable of one-shots. I'll work on it. Also I typed this while listening to a dirty song so you can only guess where _that_ went. Hehehe. ^/^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avatar: The Last Airbender or any respective characters and affiliations. All characters not associated with the show are mine.**

**Warning: This story contains lemon.**

* * *

"Mom, tell us the story again!" A young woman of around 20 years, with long black hair, and pale white skin smiled to an older woman. Her azure eyes gazed curiously at her.

The older woman laughed, "Why, oh why, do you want to hear _that_ story again?"

"Because its romantic!" Another girl, less pale, with golden eyes and dark brown hair swooned.

A sly smile from the older woman, her azure eyes tinted with amusement, "Is that how you see that story, Kaja?"

A young man walked into the cozy living room, with a gentle fireplace lit in the corner. He was dressed in blue and white furs, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes and skin were the same golden color as Kaja's.

"Go on mom. Amuse them. I'm sure she won't stop bugging you till you do."

"Yeah mom amuse us. We really won't stop bugging you."

Another laugh from the older woman as her peppering hair swung into her face. "Alright then, I'll tell you both the story, Kaja and Nyla. Hiryu you listen too. Maybe it'll teach you how to better treat the ladies."

Hiryu turned an embarrassing shade of red before hesitantly sitting across from her. "Mom, your embarrassing me."

"Like you don't do it easily enough by yourself. How did you end up being more like your uncle than your father?"

He shrugged. "Family is complicated?"

The old woman sighed, "Where should I even begin…?"

As expected her youngest, Kaja, happily pitched in. Aged at only 18 years it came at no surprise she would interject first. "How about you start in the market place. That always gets the story going."

"I wonder if this time I should begin even before that…"

And so the story began.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

A small girl ran through the slippery ice. Her fur boats acting as traction to keep her from falling. With her dark brown hair pinned up away from her face it was easy to see ahead of her, and avoid running into someone. Suddenly as she turned around a corner a clear voice called out her name. A voice full of the sweetness of honey and enough warmth to thaw a glacier. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

She began to pick up her pace, racing full speed towards the voice when suddenly she noticed the pair of blue eyes gazing at her. They were full of concern. Worry was etched into every facet of her skin.

"Katara! Where have you been?"

Katara held out her loaf of bread, "Kanna gave this to me. She said to make sure you got it."

Her mother embraced her into a tight hug, "Oh, Katara what a sweet girl you are! How the spirits have blessed me with a child as precious as you."

"What about me mom?" A loud voice said from behind Katara causing her to drop the bread. "Ha, klutz."

Katara glared at her brother, "Sokka…"

"Katara's a klutz! Katara's a klutz!" He mocked while slowly walking away.

She took off after her brother over the ice, laughing the entire time. Their mother, Kya, watched them the entire time giggling behind her hand. Katara never felt happier than seeing her mother's smile. The dancing light in her eyes as she watched her chase her brother gave Katara just the strength she needed to catch and tackle him to the ground.

"No fair, you cheated!"

"Nah uh, I won this fair and square!"

"You used water bending didn't you?" He inclined his head towards their mother, "Mom, Katara used water bending again."

Katara got up pouting, "I was not. He's lying."

Kya rushed over to her children concerned, "Katara you know can not use water bending here. Its dangerous. If someone saw-"

"I would be taken away and imprisoned. Yeah mom I know."

"Good. Its just…" she paused her eyes swimming with unshed tears "I don't want to lose you."

"I would never leave you mom. I love you." Katara said stroking her mothers cheek gently with her gloved hands.

A tear streaked down her cheek, "Thank-you, for bringing my so much joy."

"I love you too mom!" Sokka interjected shaking the snow off of him.

Kya went over to stroke his hair, "Oh, my baby. I love you just as much."

Sokka beamed at the new-found attention and began to rattle off one of his lame jokes, "So mom what did the yellow badger say to the sea…"

Katara rolled her eyes. Not _this_ again. She smiled at her mother sharing the sympathy of having to listen to another of Sokka's terrible jokes.

If only she had known it would be one of the last happiest moment she shared with her mom.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

The next day began like any other. Katara woke up early to help her mother with the chores. When she crawled out of bed and put on her several layers of furs she walked into the small kitchen expecting her mother to be there preparing lion seal sausages or sea prunes.

She saw neither.

Instead what she saw was emptiness. All she heard was silence. The air was still but heavy, like tension being built up. Something was wrong, Katara could sense it. She quickly ran outside and was able to exhale a sigh of relief. Her mother was there. She was simply helping Sokka carry wood into the house. Although, even the picture of her mother perfectly safe couldn't get the nagging feeling of alarm to leave her system.

"Katara what's wrong?" Asked Kya noticing the frown on her daughter's face.

"Nothing mom. Do you need help?"

Her mother smiled, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Mom," she whined, "I'm 8 years old!"

"Oh yes of course, of course. But I think you should go off and play with your brother. Come back later so you can help me cook okay?" Katara happily came over sneering at Sokka when he stuck his tongue out at her. Oh she'd show him.

She began to chase her brother through the village. Well that's what she wanted to do, if there wasn't some stone in her way. She tripped over it and fell onto the ground. Sokka only laughed at her.

She glared at him. "Shut up Sokka."

"Make me." He teased before running back off into the village.

They played for a while in the snow when suddenly black ashes drifted in the air. Katara and Sokka froze. They looked at each other sending silent messages of alarmr.

"I'll go look for mom." Katara said

Sokka nodded and ran off, presumably looking for their father. She turned and ran back to the igloo. The urgent pace of her footsteps and the fast sound of he breaths were the only things she was aware of. When she made it back to the house, the clang of metal on ice left a high, shrill, sound in the air. Katara froze, as she hesitantly walked into the igloo.

"Now tell us the last water bender of the southern water tribe."

"You know you annihilated all the water benders here so many years ago."

"Mom." Katara whispered.

"What do we have here?" The iron clad man turned to her.

"Go out sweetie, go get your father and brother I'll be right there."

She looked nervously around the room. Eyes flitting from her mom the iron clad man. "Mom, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared sweetie. Go get your brother and father."

Katara nodded and ran out of the igloo. She had to find her brother and father quick or else something bad would happen. On the way to find them, she almost crashed into her brother. They were on their way back to home. Back to mom. In silent understanding they all ran back to the house. Hakoda entered the igloo alone, telling his children to stay and wait for him to come back.

Katara called out to him, "What's going on dad?"

When her dad had left the hut with a grim face, she knew there could only be bad news. Sokka began to cry, and crumpled on the ground. At the sight of her brother Katara felt panic grip her heart and she tugged her father's coat who stood frozen to the ground.

"Dad," her voice quivered, "What's happened?"

Hakoda gripped his daughter and hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"NO!" Katara tried to tug away from his arms but couldn't. "Mom…where's mom?"

Instead of answering he held out a blue necklace with a circle of metal in the middle. Her mother's necklace. Katara collapsed onto the ground, convulsing into tears. Her mother was gone. She would never get to see her again. The family huddled together, sharing the tears of the one they had lost.

The missing piece to the puzzle that had once been them.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

The first few weeks after her mother's death were the hardest. Everything reminded her of her mother. The snow, they so happily played in or made snowmen with. The ice they had so lovingly carved into sculptures. Even the rocks they skipped over the frozen tundra to see who could throw farther. Katara even found herself missing the special paste made of pepper berries her mother made when she was sick. She could even still smell her as if, she was still there. Still with them. Katara often found herself crawling into her old chair just to inhale the scent. It was as if, with every movement, the phantom of Kya followed them. So hauntingly beautiful yet so out of reach.

The next few months after were, in a way, easier. Her phantoms no longer followed her with a presence that was the same intensity as before. Instead it was barely a ghost. Now there were only small moments here and there that would trigger the tears or supressed sadness. Now things were more bearable. Although maybe it was the loss of her scent that made it easier. Katara was now developing as the new mother figure. Cooking dinner, washing laundry, and making sure the house was clean. Katara even recalled the conversation she had with her father the first day she cooked dinner.

"Katara," he has said, "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I do dad. Your cooking sucks."

A small, tight laugh came from him. It was the first smile she had seen from him in weeks. "Alright little missy."

She beamed, "It will taste a million times better than yours I promise."

"I should hope so." He paused, "Your so much like her."

Tension began to fill the air, as the unbidden thought of her filled their minds. Katara felt her eyes water with tears as she touched her choker. "Thanks dad. Thank-you so much."

Now that she looked back on it, that conversation with her father just might have saved her. With it, she gained the confidence she needed to be strong. Her mother was no longer here. She knew that. Maybe it was time to move on. Not just for her, but for her father and brother too. They needed her just as much as she needed them; maybe even more.

The next few years passed by and soon Katara was 17. Her father was off trading, while she and her brother stayed in the Southern water tribe. In only two days she would turn 18 years of age and her, like all the other girls in the tribe, would make a journey to the fire nation to be courted and married. Katara thought it was like breeding and selling dogs. Maybe thats exactly what it was.

The war that had taken her mother had ended many years ago by the brother of the fire Lord, Iroh. Although usually a man of compassion when he had gone against his brother there was no mercy to be given. Without a second thought he defeated the Ozai with the help of the Avatar and a few of his old friends. Soon he took over the throne after many years of negotiation. He had finally become Fire Lord a few years ago, leaving his niece locked up due to her inhumane tendencies. Although the old Crown Prince should have taken over, the court had decided to would be Iroh. Ever since he had taken over a new era of peace had settled over the four nations. At least that's how the story goes.

Even if the war was over it didn't sate Katara's hatred of fire benders. Her mother was gone because of them. Her brother often tried to tell her that the fire benders were no longer the same, they had changed, blah, blah, blah. Its easy to change the appearance of something but the outside will always be the same.

At this moment Katara was packing. Several glamorous skirts and shirts went into her bag. It would be a long journey to the fire nation, perhaps a week if they were lucky. By that time, she would be 18 years and ready for marriage. Not that she necessarily wanted to be married. All her life she had been the mother figure and now she just wanted freedom. Since her mother died, behind her brother's and father's back, she had met with a water bending master and easily mastered her element. Without them knowing she had easily become a top water bender.

Now as she had finished packing and dragged her things to the ship waiting by the dock she considered making a run for it. She turned and saw her brother leaning on the door frame frowning. Well, it was worth a shot.

He held out a rolled up piece of paper, "Letter from dad."

Katara quickly read the contents. It was basically a letter saying he was sorry for not being able to come and that surely her would be there for her wedding if nothing else. Katara took that as a joke, even if it wasn't very funny.

"So he's not coming?"

Sokka shook his head, "No. Now come on we've got quite a journey ahead of us."

Katara frowned and stashed the letter with the rest of her belongings. "Can't I just stay here and die old and alone.?"

"No. It sucks being alone." His face darkened.

Only a few years ago, Sokka had been married to a beautiful woman named Yue. She had long flowing white hair and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. Her and Sokka had immediately fell in love and gotten married. Being the daughter of the Northern water tribe chief, it had been hard to convince her father to let her come down to the south. Although somehow, Sokka had done it. Katara toyed with the thought that it involved being drunk into a stupor.

Soon after getting married Yue became pregnant, but died in childbirth along with what would have been Sokka's first born son. Ever since her death, Sokka hadn't quite been the same. It was like mom all over again. Only worse, since he had not only lost his wife but his child. When he was with Yue it was the happiest she had ever seen him and now he was at his all time low. Yue had died only a year ago, close to the end of the war. The wound still seemed to be fresh in his heart.

"Oh come on bro. Help me." She pretended to struggle with the bags.

He smiled while coming over. "Wimp."

Katara frowned. "I am no wimp. I am actually super human strong."

"Sure you are." he said easily dragging the luggage to the empty boat.

"I am." She said stepping onto it herself. The boat was swaying gently. She noticed Sokka turn slightly green, "Do you still get motion sickness."

He turned greener, obviously sick. "Of course not."

"Its okay Sokka its only you and me here. You can proceed in barfing your guts out."

She watched him run to the other side of the boat and begin throwing up. She laughed at his struggle. How would he make it to the fire nation? She began to inspect the boat, looking at the majestic carvings of wolves everywhere, and the swooping blue and white sails that where blowing in the wind. As she admired the boat, Sokka came over looking less green.

"Better?" She teased.

He glared. "An improvement."

"So when do we leave Sokka, sir?"

"When the rest of the crew get here." A bunch of men loaded onto the ship. "And there they are."

It was a group of about 10 men. Most were burly and weathered sea men, garbed in blue and white furs like Sokka and Katara. They all carried weapons, of different size and shape. None of them looked to be particularly mean, they all had kind open faces. Katara immediately felt at ease with them. She could surely survive this week or two with these men.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

The journey only took 1 week and 2 days. The extra two days came from a bad storm that pushed them back a whole days journey off course, and the repairs that needed to be made to the ship also took time. Even with all these factors, the crew quickly put the ship back at sea. After spending time with the crew, Katara knew she was right when she said they were amazing. They taught her all sorts of things, even things Sokka probably wished she didn't know. Oh, well she knew them now.

Now finally, after days of sailing she was back on land. They had landed in a port near the fire nation capital and had soon found their way into the bustling town square. Katara took a deep breath. It smelled of ash, fire, and oddly chocolate. She began walking, almost dazedly, to the source of the smell. It was an old tea shop. The Red Dragon, was its name. Immediately after walking in she was attended to by a girl dressed in a knee length red tunic. Chopsticks went through a bun in her hair. Her lips were coated in red paint. She was pretty, Katara guessed.

"Hello, I'm Kori. Follow me please." The serving girl led her to a table that was near the window. Katara was suddenly glad she had changed into cooler clothes. It was immensely hot here.

The serving girl turned to Katara once she was seated, "What would you like?"

"What's the best thing your selling?"

A smile, "Our hot cocoa is extremely popular, although most don't order it during the summer."

"I'll take it. Summer's about to end anyways."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes that's it-"

Katara was cut off by shrill screams coming from outside. She tilted her head to look out the window. A man covered in a robe, and wearing a grotesque blue mask held another man quivering at sword point. The man so terrified dropped the purse he had been holding and turned to run away. She watched as the masked man slowly put up his swords and slid into the crowd. The woman who probably lost her purse went to grab it and looked around. She was probably looking for the masked man who had long since disappeared.

She watched with interest at the scene. Katara wondered about the man and why he was wearing a mask. Could that mean he was crazy? She shook her head. It wasn't her problem so why bother wondering. There was a soft clang of her hot cocoa being set on the table. She thanked the servant girl and took one inquisitive sip. It was delicious. Although somehow, the thought of that man wouldn't leave her mind. Not even when she took another sip.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

After drinking her hot cocoa, Katara had gone off to the inn to reunite with her brother. She had no doubts in her mind he was worried to death. Sokka had ordered a room from a moderate inn. She walked in and admired the gentle ambiance from several strategically placed candles. At the opposite end of the small lobby there was a large desk at which sat an old woman behind it. Katara walked to her and asked for her brother.

"Sokka? We haven't had any Sokka's come here today." The woman paused. "But say did you come from the Southern Water tribes?"

"What do you mean you haven't seen a Sokka today?" She asked brushing aside her question.

"No Sokka has come to check in although there is a reservation for a Sokka."

"You mean he made a reservation but he's not here?" Panic began to seep into her voice. Sokka wouldn't just make a reservation and not show up. He's too lazy to do that. Relaxing on the soft bed should have been the first thing he did.

"No, but if you would like to have the key I can give it to-" she was cut off by Katara rushing out the inn doors.

Her feet thundered down the populated street. She pushed past people and offered numerous apologies. She didn't stop running till she was at a small clearing where the sounds of music and loud chatter filled the air. In all honesty, she didn't even know where to _begin _looking for her brother. She looked around at a loss, hoping for any sign that her brother was around. It was while she was turning she saw something that caught her eye. A small bag lying on the ground. She came closer to it. Not just any bag, her _brothers _bag.

Picking the blue mass up, she looked around. Her eyes scanning the area around the bag. There, it was her comb. Slowly she began to notice other items that led on a certain trail. She followed where the items lead, slowly treading her way through the city. Then finally the trail stopped.

The trail led up all the way to a large house. A house that she believed held some important person. Giant, gilded dragons were carved ornately into the structure of the house. A large gate that rose several feet over her head blocked her entrance into the house. Two guarded men stood outside in what seemed to be the only opening. Katara bit her lip. Why was her brother here, of all places?

Gathering her wits, she slowly went pass the guards, to inspect other parts of the wall. It seemed to be well built without any defects she could readily see. Using water from a pouch she always carried she tried carving a small hole into the wall. When she finished she took a peak to see if there were any guards. There were none.

Being quick on her feet she was able to get over the wall onto the other side with a only a few scrapes and bruises. She landed softly on the ground her feet making a muffled sound. When she straightened back up she noticed a movement to her left.

She wasn't alone.

Using her reflexes she quickly ducked behind some hedges when a tall masculine figure walked over to a small pond. From where she was, she couldn't see his back although something about him seemed startlingly familiar. He appeared to be staring intensely into the pond as if searching for something. She snatched her eyes away from his figure and to the patio door he had left wide open.

Quietly, she walked through the open door. She let not one breath escape while she walked, and only exhaled when she was knew she was safely inside. Now that she was inside though, she didn't know where to start looking. If Sokka was a guest to this place, he would probably be in one of the bedrooms upstairs. If he was forced here against his will he would be downstairs in the dungeons or something among those lines. Katara chose to go downstairs.

She went down a long hallway onto a set of stone steps. There seemed to be no moisture in the air, and the deeper she went the more nervous she got. Something about this place unnerved her. She shuddered when she went around the corner. There she saw him. Huddled in a corner seeming to be asleep.

"Sokka!" She whispered, careful to be quiet.

He grunted in his sleep and tuned over not hearing her. She looked around, "Sokka you big oaf wake up!"

At the noticeably louder tone of her voice he jolted awake and squinted into the darkness. "Katara?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm going to get you out of here."

She began looking around for a key, using her hands to navigate the darkness when she slammed into a wall. She quickly pulled back but was held close by a pair of strong arms. No, it wasn't a wall. It was a man. The man from outside! Katara tried to pull away but with each wiggle he only held on tighter.

"Wiggling won't help you." His voice was tight and strained. Although she could hear a tinge of amusement there as well.

She wasn't amused. "Let me go or I'll-"

"You'll what? Fight me? How can you with your arms like this?"

"Let go of my sister you fire nation scum!" screamed Sokka from his cell.

The mysterious man snuck a glance at Sokka. "I believe the only scum here is you."

Sokka backed down while Katara reared up. "My brother is not scum!"

He turned back to her, as the light from a single window cast playful shadows on his face. "Then what else do I call a thief?"

She recoiled. A thief? Her eyes narrowed, "Thief?"

"Yes. Your brother, I presume, tried stealing my gold pouch earlier."

"Your wrong! I was just returning it!"

"Then why was there gold missing?"

Sokka sank to the cell floor. "I didn't do it. I swear."

"Then where's your proof?"

"I-I… I don't have any."

Triumph colored his voice, "Didn't think so."

"Then what do you intend to do with him? Keep him locked in here?" Katara questioned.

"That was the general idea." There was laughter in his voice.

"Come on he just stole a few gold coins, that can easily be paid back right?"

His eyes glazed over. "That's not all that was stolen."

Her face twisted into confusion. "What else?"

She could feel him bore holes into her. She shivered. "He stole important fire nation secrets."

Katara gasped and then narrowed her eyes. "Why were you just walking around with something that important?"

"I was delivering it to my uncle, an important fire nation dignitary."

She bit her lip. It was going to be hard shrugging herself out of this one. "Then take me as prisoner instead."

"You? Why?" He seemed to be taken aback.

"Maybe my brother can find out who the real thief was."

"You really believe your brother wasn't the thief?"

She nodded. "Positive."

"Katara!" Sokka called out from his cell. "You don't have to do this."

She turned to him, grasping his hands through the bars. "But I do. Try and get in touch with dad. He can help for sure. Besides you're the next chief of the tribe. Not me."

"But you're my little sister! What sort of brother would I be to leave you behind with this… monster." He spit out the word monster as if it was the most revolting thing in the world.

A snarl came from the darkness as she gripped his hands tighter. "Trust me, as I will trust you."

She watched him bite his lip before nodding and rising to his feet. "Alright you _beast_ let me out."

The man walked over and she saw he had a cloak on, shielding his face. He took out a bunch of keys on a single ring and let Sokka out his cell. "My pleasure."

Sokka glared at the cloaked figure. "This won't be the last time we meet."

"I should hope not."

Then with a last sad smile to his sister, Sokka was up the stairs and gone. She was now alone with the cloaked man. Katara glanced at him, and walked into the cell. She turned to face where the bars would be and waited for him to lock the door. Her tapping foot was the only sound as he just stared at her.

"Well?" She said.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to lock me in here?"

"No."

"Why not?" Okay, she was seriously confused now.

"I don't have to fear you running away, unlike your brother. "

She narrowed her eyes. Katara had no doubt he had someone tailing her brother willing to kill him on order. She had to be careful. Although she doubted she would. "Then where will you put me?"

"Follow me." He turned on his heel with his cloak billowing around him and walked up the stairs.

She walked out of the cell and followed him, admiring the air of confidence he seemed to exude. This time as she walked through the house, she took time to look at the antique furniture, and the wooden floors that didn't creak when she walked on them. Wow, talk about luxury.

He led her through a long hallway on which sat several doors. There was one door at the end of the hallway and that was the one he opened. She gasped at what she saw inside. The walls were a rich cream color. The floor had thick carpets. She had the sudden urge to tug off her shoes and just curl her toes into it. The bed was a gigantic monster situated in the middle of the room. It had four posts of dark wood, and bright red sheets that held an almost ethereal glow. A grin adorned her face as she turned to him.

"This…is _my _room?"

"Yes."

"Whoa." She walked into the room in a daze. "Sokka should steal from rich dignitaries more often…"

He laughed. "I don't suggest that."

She stopped in her tracks as her face heated up. His laugh was amazing. Deep and rich like his voice. It seemed to flow over her like honey or rich chocolate. She shuddered. Is this what the crew was talking about? Just hearing someone's voice and wanting to take them to the side, push them against the wall and-

"So you like it?"

Suddenly interrupted from her thoughts she stared at him confused. "Huh? What did you say?"

A small chuckle, "I said, So you like it?"

She blushed, embarrassed by her thoughts. What was wrong with her? She hadn't even seen his face yet and she was already thinking about having her way with him!

"Yeah, I like it."

"Good." He backed out the door. "I suggest you sleep."

"Thank-you."

He gently closed the door leaving her standing at the empty space he was just in. She waited a few moments before running and jumping onto the bed. It was as soft as she thought it was, especially with the numerous amount of pillows on it. She counted six pillows in total. She threw most of them to the side and settled on the biggest one. Her eyes began to close as his laughter filled her head. She hoped to make him laugh again.

She snapped her eyes back open. Make him laugh again? What were these thoughts infiltrating her mind? She was his _prisoner_. Not his best friend, or his friend, or his girlfriend. A prisoner. She slapped her forehead. Tomorrow, she would act her part as prisoner. No secret laughs, or smiles or anything. This couldn't be anything more than it was. A deal between enemies.

She needed a plan. A plan that could get her out of here and protect her brother. She had no doubts that as soon as she broke out of here he would send someone to capture her or even worse, kill her. Also her brother's every movement might be tailed so that he doesn't go against their plan. Katara rubbed her temples. What could she do to get her and her brother out of this mess? As she drifted to sleep a plan continued to evade her.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"Mmmmrphh!" Katara found herself mumbling into a pillow when someone shook her shoulder.

"Wake up sugar queen!" said a agitated voice.

"Just…5 more minutes." she shrugged away the hand.

A snort. "Well tell that to hot head. Now, GET UP!"

When the girl brought her voice close to Katara's ear and yelled into it, that was enough to jolt her awake. "Ouch, I'm awake."

The girl laughed at her attempt to glare. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not-" she was cut off by the betraying grumble of her tummy.

The laugh grew. "Come on Sugar Queen. This way."

Katara followed the girl out of the room, noting distantly that she was in different clothes. A short top draped over her right shoulder and cut off abruptly above her stomach. A double layered skirt with long pants and red sandals were also included in the ensemble. Two pairs of bracelets had settled themselves on her arms. One was thin and golden, it sat at the top of her arms. The other was longer and located on her wrists. She also noticed her hair was out of its usual bun and let lose down her back. Everything was red, like blood. Her lips curved in disgust.

"What's your name?" she asked the smart mouthed girl. While Katara had been watching her she noticed that the girl was probably blind.

"Toph."

"Did you dress me in these clothes?"

Toph looked at her and laughed. "We're here sugar queen."

Slightly perturbed at her laughter Katara cautiously walked into the room. It was a dinning room. A large glass table sat in the center of a red carpet, surrounded by dark wood chairs. A large crystal chandelier sat above the table lighting up the entire room along with scones placed on the walls. There were only two plate settings, one at the end of the table and the other on the right side of that one. Katara frowned and took a seat in front of the plate next to the head of the table.

She looked around inhaling the heady scent of food. Her stomach growled again and she groaned. Food was what she needed and wanted most right now. A chuckle came from over her shoulder making her whip her head in that direction. Next to the door she had come in through, and one of the two only doors in the room, was that man. Although this time she was able to see his entire face since he wasn't cloaked.

He was wearing a vest, that had no sleeves, pants and boots. It was all red except the books which were a dark black. Katara could tell he was a well toned man if the flexing muscles while he laughed at her gawking eyes were any indication. She almost wondered what it would be like to touch them but refrained herself from reaching out to do just that. He had longish black hair that was slightly messy. He nonchalantly leaned against the door frame smiling at her slow perusal. She barely suppressed a gasp when she looked at his right eye.

There on his right eye was a giant red scar. It was like someone had burned him. No, not _like, _it seemed to be juts that. His right golden eye was in a permanent squint and she could tell by looking into it that he noticed her shock. His eyes stared into hers as if daring her to say something about it, but she didn't. Katara had a feeling it wasn't any of her business. Although this thought didn't stop her from wondering just what this man had been through. Who was he really?

He smirked. "Had your fill?"

She blushed and frowned. "Is it wrong to wonder what my captor looks like?"

He walked over and sat down in the chair at the head of the table. He shrugged. "Probably not, but it is uncomfortable don't you think?"

Katara glared at him. "Who are you anyways?"

"I don't see why you need to know that." She remained silent. "Zuko."

She blinked. "Zuko? That name sounds so familiar…"

"Many people are named Zuko." He replied nonchalantly.

"Alright Zuko, may I ask how I got into these clothes?"

He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "How do you think?"

"You didn't!"

"You're a heavy sleeper water bender."

Katara whipped her hand around with the intent to use the water in her glass as a weapon towards him. She felt a warm hand grab her own before she could and the water fell into a puddle on the table. She looked defiantly into his eyes and was returned with an angry glare.

"You're going to be more trouble than your worth." Although he tried to make it a playful statement she could notice the barely concealed anger in his voice.

"Then maybe you should let me go!" Using her other hand she attempted to bend the water again. She was shocked to find herself out of her chair and up against the wall.

It all happened so fast. Zuko grabbing her, dragging her out of her chair and onto the wall. Katara could only look at him with wide eyes and her mouth forming in a silent gasp. Her arms were held together over her head by one of his hands. His other had slammed down on the wall next to her face. His mouth had twisted into a snarl. He was rigid as he held her body in place using his own. His breath came out in angry grunts and Katara worked hard to stop her racing heart. The only noise she was aware of were the mingled sounds of their breathing. His close proximity was doing nothing to her other than messing up her already foggy mind.

She could feel the contours of his body press into her own. Him being hard planes where she was soft curves. Katara knew that if he were to let go of her now she would probably melt into a puddle of heat at his feet. She tried to focus on his eyes but found herself focusing on less irrelevant things. Things that included the way his breath fanned her face or the heat settling in her abdomen. The attempt to settle her racing heart was becoming unsuccessful as he leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her ear. She resisted mewling in his arms and instead let out a gasp as his hot breath ghosted over her ear. If any of the boys she wrestled with at the tribe saw her like this they would laugh at her. She needed to get a grip.

"Katara," Zuko whispered into her ear.

She clenched her teeth barely suppressing a moan. He began to speak again. "You're testing my patience. Remember your place. You're my prisoner."

At those words she snapped out of her haze and glared at him. He brought his face back up to meet her own. "I know that."

Bright anger shined in both of their eyes as they silently stared at each other until finally Zuko pushed away from her and stormed out of the room. Katara stood against the wall and let her arms down to rub them. Luckily he hadn't been holding her hands to hard, so it didn't hurt too much. She couldn't believe what just happened. In a matter of seconds he had her like _that_. She became some sort of animal in heat as soon as she felt his body against hers. The heat of his breath against her ear was still there, like a ghost of a memory. As she silently berated herself the hunger she had felt earlier was easily forgotten.

Standing up tall she took a look around the room and drifted through the other door. There she found an empty kitchen, which made her wonder who was cooking breakfast. At the thought of food her stomach growled. Apparently she was more hungry than she thought.

"Well looks like someone's hungry."

Katara jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. She turned and found herself staring at an old woman. She had long white hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her hair. Black eyes sat in the fold of her wrinkles like glittering hard obsidian. Although she was visibly old, she stood straight and tall almost reaching the same height as Katara.

"Yes ma'am. Are you the cook?"

"Ma'am? That sounds too formal, just call me Oma. And yes I am the cook"

"Okay then. Is there any food here Oma? I sort of missed breakfast earlier."

"Yes I know. Of course there's food here." Oma directed Katara to a small seating area at the back of the kitchen. There were three old chairs and a dusty table. "Sit here. Food will be out in a second."

Katara sat and took inventory of the room. There was a giant clay oven with a giant pot sitting in a fire. She noticed several food items scattered across the room. It seemed to her, a regular kitchen. She shifted in her chair to get comfortable when Oma brought over a tray. It was a bowl of rice, a bowl of soup and a plate of chopped pork cutlets. A cup of steaming tea sat on the tray as well.

"Sorry. Its not much is it?" Oma said sitting down.

Katara shook her head. "No its more than enough!"

Katara took a bite of the pork, it was succulent, perfectly seasoned, and juicy. She closed her eyes and let the flavor drift down her throat. Her stomach had finally been appeased.

Oma began to speak again. "So, what's going on between you and Zuko?"

Katara chocked on the sip of, perfectly salted tofu soup. She stared at the bits of seaweed drifting through the mostly clear liquid. "Nothing."

She chuckled. "Didn't look like nothing from my point of view."

Katara blushed. "You saw that?"

"Me along with half the staff. There aren't many things we don't see. Or hear"

Katara sunk down in her seat and took a gulp from the hot tea. Although the action thoroughly burned her mouth the scent of the tea reminded her of her Zuko. Citrus-y, like mangoes, with ascent of something stronger like the gentle smell of Jasmine. She ate a spoonful of rice and was grateful when Oma only sat there and said nothing about her actions. Katara continued to eat in silence sparing only a few embarrassed glances at Oma. Suddenly the kitchen door flew open and there stood Zuko in his normal wardrobe of dark colored cloak.

He said only two words to her before throwing a cloak at her and walking out. "We're leaving."

Katara glared in the direction he had gone while Oma laughed. He expected her to just follow him like some obedient puppy? She smiled, well at least this might give her the chance she needed to escape.

She put of the cloak and said a quick thanks to Oma before shuffling off to find Zuko. Honestly this house was big. It took her at least 5 minutes to find him at the front door. He was standing there impatiently tapping his foot. His arms were folded over his chest, which shoved the cloak open. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, pants and boots. A vest covered the shirt and he had a golden ring on one of his fingers.

"You're late."

"And you're impatient."

He sighed and let his hands down. "When will you stop talking back to me?"

"When will you stop bossing me around?"

They lapsed into silence before he turned and opened the door. "Lets go."

Katara followed him in silence. She took note of her surroundings. There was a tree there, good for sneak attacks. A bush there was good for a quick hiding space. A small indent in the wall, good for being covert at night. She also wondered why he thought it was good idea for her to be leaving the house. It was easy enough to get lost in the crowd. Zuko nodded to the two guards stationed next to the door. They saluted and opened the gates. Katara figured she could take them if push came to shove.

It opened up to the quiet road that led to his house. From what she remembered it was a 10 minute walk from the town to his house. If she ran it shouldn't take no longer than 8 minutes. There was the clang of armor and the silent trod of less noisy footsteps behind them. So, this was how he planned to keep her from running away? She could tell there were about 6 men behind them: 4 armored, 2 lightly clothed, probably to fit in. If he was as important as he seemed there were about three times as many hiding in places she couldn't hear or see. Just who was this guy? This question seemed be on repeat in her mind.

They walked in silence, the sound of footsteps, and chirping birds the only echoes through the wind. Luckily, it was cloudy today which kept the hot sun from beating down on them directly. For this, she was thankful. Even without the sun she could feel the light sheen of sweat covering her body. Katara estimated they had been walking for seven minutes when Zuko suddenly stopped.

She stared at him wondering what they had stopped for when he shoved a metal container at her. "Drink."

Her eyes widened before she thankfully took the container and drunk a few heady sips. After she was done he took it from her and took a couple of sips himself. They continued to walk again. This time though, Katara made a few attempts at conversation which ended pathetically. They often went like this:

"So…ever been outside the fire nation."

"Of course."

"Where did you go?"

"I don't see how that concerns you."

Katara bit her lip. "Fine."

Every time she tried to talk he completely shut her out by saying that. It was always that same line too. _I don't see how that concerns you._ She snorted. He was no fun, no fun at all. He was about as much fun as a stick. No wait, less than that because even sticks provide entertainment. He was like a mosquito sucking the fun out of those near him. Soon, she began hearing the bustling sound of the town. Her grin was barely suppressed.

They stepped into the streets full of vendors and citizens. It seemed to be extra busy today and after inquiring with the mosquito beast she found out why. Apparently there was a special festival today. Some fire nation event where they celebrate the meaning of fire and what it means for its people. There were many children running around holding long streamers and throwing them at each other. She guessed the streamers was to do fake fire bending. Women walked around with flaming fans and men had painted flames on their skin. She noticed that many women wore their hair up with decorations related to fire in their hair.

Katara wasn't truly amazed until she saw the giant globe in the center of town. It looked like the sun. Lanterns sat on the inside glittering string drifted in and out of the ball. Something about it seemed luminescent, almost magical. She stared in awe. Never had she thought the fire nation could create something so beautiful. She thought all they knew was how to destroy. In her amazement, she didn't notice that she had drifted away from Zuko until a group of men surrounded, and dragged her into a dark alley. They shoved her onto the ground and sneered at her. It was three of them. All of them with yellowing teeth and hungry eyes.

She quickly got up and shifted into her water bending stance. Although as soon as she was in it, she was shoved against the alley wall. Her hands held together above her head with his right hand. His left hand was against the wall by her head. He used his body to hold her against the wall. Even though it was the same exact position Zuko had her in earlier, Katara only felt disgusted. Repulsion twisted knots into her stomach as his breath drifted over her face. It was horrible. The smell was just garlic, alcohol and some other unknown substance that was equally disgusting.

"Well pretty girl hope you're ready to be made a woman." She could hear the grin in his voice. Her only response was to spit in his face.

"You bitc-" He had raised his hand to smack her but was cut off when someone wrenched him off her.

Katara gripped her arms and went to a fighting stance, ready to face a new adversary. What she didn't expect was to see Zuko on the ground punching the living daylights out of that man. She was shaken out of her reverie when another of the three men ran to her. She easily knocked him out, using a high kick to his face. She looked around for the other man, but couldn't see him when suddenly she heard her name being called out. After turning to the direction of the voice everything happened fast. Zuko was crumpled on the ground and Katara had knocked the man out with a large chunk of wood.

She wasn't even exactly sure what had happened until she crouched by Zuko and felt the wetness seeping through his cloak. "Oh, no no no. Zuko!"

His eyes were scrunched in pain but he still managed to let out one word. "Okay…"

"No. Not okay."

"No." He muttered eyes beginning to drift closed from the effort of staying awake. "You…Okay?"

She could feel tears stinging her eyes. "Yes I'm okay. Just perfect."

He smiled. "Good." Then he passed out.

Katara dug through his cloak and found what she was looking for. She quickly opened up the container of water and bended it out. Using the healing techniques she had learned, she was able to heal most of his wound. After doing as much as she could she let the water drip into the alley. Zuko's men, who she hadn't even noticed coming into the alley, picked him up and shuffled him quickly back to the house.

Katara followed close behind not even thinking about the fact that this was the opportunity she needed to escape. The only thing on her mind was Zuko. The first man besides her brother or father to risk his life for her. The mysterious man people called a beast. She wondered briefly if there was more to the beast than he let on.

Somehow, she knew that she had to know.

* * *

**You wouldn't be angry if I ended it here would you? Of course not. Haha, just kidding there's more to come. I swear. **

**Also for those who read my other story "True Emotion" and is expecting the sequel, I'm sure you're wondering why a story completely unrelated to that is up here and let me just say things happened. I promise I started typing it and then this awesome idea popped into my mind. There was no way I could finish the other with this swimming around. But I'll get right to work on it...like next week.**

**Procrastination at its best ~(^_^)~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys its been a while hasn't it?**

**Random person: *throws tomato* THREE WEEKS YOU IDIOT**

**T_T**

**This is late but I have a legit excuse. My computer um fell into a tub of um ice-cream and underwent a sugar overload and died. Legit. Right? But to be honest I just procrastinated (LIKE A BOSS) and finally finished editing. So here it is. Along with lemon. My 5 page lemon on word. Sheesh i'm a perv :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender I made this FF because ZUTARA ftw**

**Warning: 5 page lemon in word. Beware you few poor untainted minds...**

* * *

It had been hectic back at the house. Everyone seemed panicked. Before what had happened she would've been surprised that all the servants seemed to dote on their master so much. He didn't exactly seem kind when she first met him but now, after what happened, she could understand why. She had a feeling that every single servant here was saved by Zuko in some way. The fact that they treated him with such unrestrained affection and respect proved that much to her.

Katara crept the hallways and took a peek in every room trying to find his. Finally, after an extensive search of the house, a room on the third floor of the house turned out to be his. It was very grand. Even more so than her own. There was a large bed with dark wooded bed posts. The walls were a light cream color. The floors, were hard dark wood. In between the red sheets sat Zuko, resting peacefully. She quickly walked over to his side and set a hand on his forehead. He didn't seem to be running a fever and she was sure with her healing his wound there was no fear of infection. She exhaled a sigh of relief.

Slowly, she crept out of the room and quietly closed the door. Although she was shocked to find someone waiting for her in the hallway.

She clutched a hand to her chest as the unknown figure peeled themselves away from the wall. It was Toph. "Jeez, you scared me you know!"

"Sorry sugar queen didn't know you were so…jumpy."

"I didn't know you were so sneaky."

"I think you're just deaf. Most people compliment my exceptionally loud footsteps."

Katara looked down at the girl's bare feet. "I've been meaning to ask why you never wear shoes."

"If you haven't noticed I'm not from the fire nation." Katara had already figured this out because she always wore various shades of green. She thought it was weird but decided it wasn't good to pry.

"I noticed."

"Hot head isn't really picky about what his servants think or wear. He may seem like a jerk sometimes but I think it's just the armor to protect his big heart."

"Like you?"

Toph sighed. "Around 10 years ago, my parents kicked me out the house for not being the 'perfect demure daughter' they always wanted."

Katara gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Don't interrupt me. And yeah it was. They weren't exactly parents of the year. Anyways, while I was roaming the streets, I ran into Zuko's uncle who was visiting the Earth Kingdom for some business. He welcomed me into his home, fed me, and then took me to a place where I was taken care of and learned earth bending. Now, I'm a earth bending master. I was a natural! When tensions started to rise between the earth kingdom and the fire nation, Zuko came and took me here. I've been here ever since."

"So you aren't a servant?" Hearing this about his uncle she thought about the type of man he was.

Toph got up to stretch. "Not at all. I feel this is my way of paying him back for all he's done for me."

"But wasn't it Zuko's uncle who saved you?"

"Yeah, but its not exactly easy sneaking a blind earth bender into the fire nation in the middle of a war. He's saved my life more than enough times. It goes the other way around too."

"So you woo have been together for a while, huh?" She was shocked at the stab of jealousy she felt from this realization. A guy and a girl, alone, together, for weeks. It could be a cold night and one might suggest a better way for warmth…

Toph snorted at her expression. "Its not what you're thinking you know."

Katra blushed and looked away. "What? I wasn't thinking anything."

"Sure you weren't sugar queen." She picked at her finger nails, scraping out dirt she couldn't see. "Me and Zuko are just really good friends."

"I never said-"

"Yeah, yeah sure. But you want some advice?"

Without thinking she immediately answered. "What?"

"He really likes a girl who can cook." She added extra emphasis on really.

"Cook? I can cook but-"

"Then cook! Another tip, he hates sea prunes so don't even think about it."

She frowned. "But I love sea prunes."

Katara watched as she walked away. She stood in the hall a little longer, letting everything she had just heard sink in completely. There was so much about Zuko she didn't understand. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why does he always seem to treat people so well? She turned her head back to his closed bedroom door and placed a hand over the cold wood. It wasn't just Zuko she didn't understand. Even her own brain was becoming a mystery to her. Why did she care so much?

"Zuko…" she whispered before turning down the hallway to her room.

Something told her it wouldn't be a peaceful night.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Katara sniffed. The sting of onions burned her eyes, causing her to cry. She reached up with her arm to wipe away the unwanted tears. After a not-so-restful night of tossing and turning she had decided to make breakfast for the wounded fire prince. Not because she cared or anything. It just felt like the right thing to do after he saved her life. Well, that's what she kept telling herself.

"I hate onions…" She continued to chop when she heard a familiar chuckle at the door.

Surprised she accidentally sliced her finger and whipped her head around. It was Zuko. He wore skin tight pants and a black robe. Bandages wrapped themselves around his torso. Katara blushed and looked away while he rushed to her.

Grabbing her bleeding hand, he turned her towards him. "Are you okay."

"Well, if you didn't notice my hand is bleeding and these onions sting my eyes so I'm-"

She was cut off by the feel of his moist mouth wrapping its way around her finger. Katara felt heat pulse through her body. His gently licked the blood of her finger before wrapping around it. She shivered and made the mistake of looking down into his eyes. Both of his golden orbs were on her which caused her to gasp. The look in his eyes were so sensual and only conveyed one message.

I want you.

She felt her legs go weak as he pulled his mouth off her finger, sucking off the excess saliva. Her mouth had opened in a silent gasp as he licked his lips and smirked. "Delicious."

Gathering the few wits she had left, Katara snatched her hand away from his and turned to continue chopping the onions. "Stop doing that."

She watched him lean on the counter next to her from the corner of her eye. "Doing what?"

With her knife in hand, she turned to him and flashed it threateningly in his face. "What you just did."

He smirked. "You have to be more specific."

"You know the thing with your mouth and it…um…" She blushed just thinking about it.

"Hmm, I think I know what your talking about." He moved closer. "And let me say that I will probably do it again."

Katara backed away from him and scooped her chopped onions into a boiling pot of water. A change of topic would be much better for her. "Should you really be just up and about like that?"

He put a hand under his chin. "Hmm, probably not."

Seeing this her opportunity to get rid of him, she urged him to leave. "Then why not go back to your room?"

He walked over to the small table in the corner and grabbed an apple. "My room is stuffy and boring. Being with you is much more interesting."

She snatched the apple away from him just as he was about to take a bite. "Hey, don't eat that! Can't you wait a little bit?"

He frowned at her and attempted to get the apple back but failed. "I'm hungry."

"Then wait."

With one final glare her way, he stalked out the room. She exhaled a sigh of relief. For some reason every time he was around her, her skin tingled. Each time he touched her, a bolt of electricity shot down her spine. It was dangerous. Every touch, every glance, every word. All of it was too much. Everything about him screamed danger.

She bit her lip. It was high time she got out of here. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and clenched it in her hand.

"I'll get out of here. Soon."

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Thirty minutes, a few cuts, and some plates later she had a bowl of rice, a bowl of broth and some pieces of bread on a platter. The steps creaked under her feet as she walked to Zuko's room. When she reached the door she put the platter on the floor to open the door. Before she could open the door it snapped open and in front of her stood Zuko.

She blinked in shock. "Zuko, great timing."

He leaned on the door frame. "I could hear you. The stairs creak. A lot."

Her head tilted to the side. "Well, you saved me some trouble."

Zuko walked away from the door and sat on the edge of his bed. "Come on in."

She leaned down and picked up the tray of food before coming in. Once she was passed the door she used her foot to kick it closed.

"Classy." He said.

"Thanks." She replied before setting the tray down in his lap. She stood awkwardly in front of him.

"I should be thanking you. This doesn't look half bad water bender."

As he began digging into his food, Katara walked around the room. She noticed all sorts of things on the various shelves situated everywhere. There was a broken sword, a ship model, a ripped and burn piece of cloth, a hairpin, some books and other stuff. She picked up a book.

"The passionate flame?" She mumbled and flipped the pages. "Wow Zuko, you're a real pervert."

She heard the sound of choking and barely suppressed a laugh. "Stop digging through my stuff then!"

She turned the book around so that it was vertical. "What sort of position is that?"

Her response was quickly followed by the sound of footsteps and the clang of plates. "Hey you, put that down!"

Katara skipped away till she was standing by the window. She took another peak at the book. "Oh my Zuko, her outfit! Where is it?"

He growled as his fists began to glow red. "Give. That. Back."

"I'd rather not." She turned to run away but ran into a tall wardrobe. Something fell to the floor.

Katara bent down and picked up the dropped item. It was a blue and white mask. The teeth were carved in white along with what she guessed to be its hair and eyes; everything else was blue. "Whats this?"

He snatched it from her hands. "Nothing. Just a trinket like everything else."

She kept staring at the mask. "No its not just nothing I…I've seen it before."

"Your probably just imagining it."

"No I've definitely seen it somewhere before. I just don't remember where."

He placed the mask back on the wardrobe and then snatched the book from her hand. "What, this doesn't say 'The Passionate Flame' it says 'Best Duo Sword Techniques'!"

She shrugged and backed away. "Oops, my mistake."

"Why you little-" He tackled her onto the bed.

"Hey, get off of me your really fat!" She wiggled underneath him.

"No way. I think you deserve a little payback."

She stopped struggling. "Payback?"

"Yeah. Just like this." He leaned down and put his lips to her own.

Katara remained still as he moved his lips against her own. Her eyes widened in shock as he moved his hands over her hips and down her thighs. She broke the kiss.

"Wait…stop. Don't…don't do that."

He smirked down at her. "Nobody said payback was easy."

"I don't want this."

"I wasn't giving you much of a choice." He started to lean down again.

She put her hand over her mouth. "No"

He laughed. "I don't see how that's gonna stop me."

"Maybe not, but this will." Using her knee she kicked him right between the legs.

He rolled to the side clutching his family jewels. "Damn it water bender."

"Sorry. Its just physical contact isn't to good for me right now."

His eyes that were squeezed closed in pain squinted open a little. Well one did. His scar eye stayed shut. "Why?"

She clutched her necklace. A habit whenever she felt stressed or confused. "I can't exactly explain why."

"This is how you treat someone who saved your life? I'm just gonna let you get stabbed next time."

"You can't use that as ammunition every time!"

He sat up on his bed, wincing in pain. "Yeah, sorry I won't."

"Good." Silence filled the room. "I have a quick question though."

He turned to her and glared. Well now she didn't have to ask if he felt better. "Your scar. How did you get it anyways."

His golden eyes turned cold and icy. It almost seemed as if they were gray. "I don't see how that's any of you're business."

She sat down on the bed next to him. "It seems to me we're stuck with each other for a while so why not do some exchange of information."

He raised his eyes. "What can you tell me?"

"You may have noticed this necklace of mine."

"It seems important."

"Well it is. My mother gave it to me."

"I don't see how that's important to me."

"My mother's dead. She was killed by the fire nation."

He blinked, and seemed taken aback. "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. In fact I guess I shouldn't say the fire nation. It was just one person really."

"Shouldn't blame an entire nation on one person's mistake."

She saw the wisdom in his words. Why _should _she hate an entire nation just because one man did something wrong? Her mother wouldn't want that. She glanced at Zuko from the corner of her eye before looking back down at the floor. Besides, not all of them seemed that bad. Bearable even. Sometimes.

"You're right."

"I know I'm right." Silence settled between the two once again. "It was my dad."

"He did this to you?"

He touched his scar and winced. "There was a war meeting. My dad let me come along. He had never done that before I thought… I thought he had finally accepted me as his son. I thought it was something I wanted, but when I heard their plans on invading the Earth Kingdom I had to say something. Anything. We had been at peace with the Earth Kingdom, why did we need to invade them? When I intervened and stated my opinion my dad decided to punish me. I was told to participate in an Agni Kai."

Katara somewhat knew what an Agni Kai was. She at least knew what that could mean for either participant.

"Although he didn't tell me that it was him I was going up a against. I should've known. He's always been a heartless and cruel man. He only had one path in life and that was to become the ultimate ruler of everything. Of course I lost the Agni Kai and had this left over for a present." He pointed to his scar.

She remained silent and then reach over and gently touched his scar. At first he was tense but soon enough he relaxed in her touch. "That must have been horrible."

"I'm over it now."

She turned his face to her own. "I don't think you are. Not completely anyways."

As if her words had some magic spell in them all the coldness in his eyes seemed to melt away and all that was left was tenderness, and vulnerability. He had bared himself to her in his own way. Left himself weak to her. It was dangerous. Oh, so dangerous. She snatched her hands away and abruptly stood up.

"I should go to sleep." She began walking towards the door.

"Yeah sure whatever. Who would want to stay with a moody guy?"

"I never said-"

"I know what you didn't say. But your actions are enough."

"Zuko I-"

"I don't need your pity."

"Stop interrupting me!" she paused. "I'm sorry."

"Just…just go." A stab of pain went through her as she felt the icy coldness seep back into his voice. Even if he was pretending to not care she knew what she had done. She had hurt him.

"I'm sorry Zuko." With that she left the room.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

A few hours later after a short nap, Katara woke up. With quick and quiet feet she dressed in her all black garb from her first day here and brought out two small sheets of parchment. She quickly read the words inked on the first one. She knew from just one glance at the paper it was a note from her brother. The messy handwriting was of no doubt his own. She remembered all the times she told him he should work harder at his penmanship and how he had brushed her off each time. She let out a brief laugh at the memory. He was as stubborn as a bull.

_At the entrance we have a guard. His shift is late night , at least a couple of hours before daybreak. He should be the reason you got this message. Just let him know and he should be able to give you enough of a distraction to get away. Be safe._

That's where the message ended. It was short and to the point. This was what she needed. Her great escape. He had it all planned out for her. Now she just had to get her own message to the guard and she'll be home free. She glanced at the other rolled up piece of paper. One thought passed through her mind. Zuko.

She wasn't sure why the thought of leaving him made her hesitate to send her message. It couldn't be that she cared about the beast. He was a complete pain. He constantly teased and came on to her. There was not one conversation she could recall where they didn't argue or yell at each other. He was obnoxious. Why should she care? But she knew she did. She cared enough to hesitate on her escape plan at least. She shook her head and placed the sheet of parchment into one of her concealed pockets. The other she kept in her hand. It was about time she discarded it.

Opening the door she crept quietly across the hallway. Then she began to descend the staircase. She was careful to make sure it didn't creak by distributing her weight on each step. It was good she didn't weigh much in the first place. Finally, with a sigh of relief she made it to the bottom. After a quick glance around, and a pit stop to the roaring fireplace near the kitchen she was off again.

Katara made her way silently through the halls, scaling against the walls and sticking to the shadows. At one point she ran into a group of servant girls giggling away about what she considered nonsense. Guys, weather, and hair. Wonderful.

She rolled her eyes before continuing. Soon she was to one of the servant entrances and after a quick check for unsuspecting visitors she walked out into the warm night air. That's one good thing about the fire nation. Its absolutely never cold. When she was outside she immediately encountered two night guards doing what she assumed were their nightly rounds. She flushed herself against the nearest wall that was just out of reach of the lantern they were holding.

They walked by without noticing her and she sprinted her way to the entrance. There were two guards at the entrance once she finally made it there. One of them was the person she was looking for. But how was she supposed to know which one?

She bent behind a bush and observed the two guards. One was rapidly tapping his foot while lazily holding onto a red spear. The other stood absolutely still while holding his own red spear firmly. There was nothing to tell whether one was on her side or not. Maybe they were both on her side? No, Sokka had clearly said he had only one guard. It was one or the other. She sat there for what seemed like forever when the lazy looking guard tried to strike up conversation.

"So, you've been here for a while right?"

"Not really." There! That accent. It was of someone from the Northern Water Tribe. He was definitely the one.

"Oh." The conversation came to an end.

Luckily that was the one she was closest to. With a flick of her hand she placed the slip into his hand. He didn't move or make any indication that he was about to rat her out. She let out the quick breath and then was on her way again.

"Did you hear something?" She heard the lazy guard say as she ran away.

"No."

"Huh."

After that she was too far away to hear anything else. She could only hope that everything would work out in the end. Whether for better or for worse.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"You're very quiet this morning." said Katara.

"Am I?" They were having breakfast in the dining room. For once they were being civil to each other and even interacting like normal human beings. Not one inappropriate touch from Zuko.

"No, its not. Its been at least 10 minutes and not one insult has been said."

"Is that what you consider a normal conversation between us?"

"Well a normal conversation from you." Silence drifted in the air. "Stop ignoring me!"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You keep your sentences limited to a few words and occasionally a long sentence. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to forgive me."

"I'm not mad." His voice was hard. Each word seemed like a dagger aimed at her.

"You are. I can tell."

"Katara. Stop." His tone held no arguing. It was a simple command full of so much power. She almost had no other choice than to shut up.

She stood up and threw her napkin onto her plate. "Fine you can sit here, eat your breakfast alone, and mope all you want. I don't care anymore. Although I question why I even cared in the first place."

Silence was all that met her. She stormed out of the room. It seemed like she could never eat breakfast in this room.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

About an hour later a knock came at her door. "Katara, its me Zuko."

She almost didn't answer. Almost. "Tell me what you want oh so powerful."

"Look, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve the silent treatment."

"You're apologizing? Did pigs fly?"

"Don't make a joke out of this. Open the door."

With a frown she walked over from her bed that she was sitting on and opened the door. He was standing right outside it, face tense. "I wasn't making a joke out of it. And its true. I didn't deserve the silent treatment. I accept your apology though. You seem sincere enough."

"Good. It would be a shame if you didn't."

She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I had something planned for today that I thought you would be interested in…"

"And what would that be?"

"Just follow me." He turned and left, going down the steps.

"Would you wait a bit?" She ran after him. They walked out of the house through a door she had never even seen before.

It was a stone path, similar to all the other paths in this place although this one was lined in lilies. It didn't stretch for a long way but something about her told her it led to something important. Something only very few people got to see.

"Where does this lead?" She asked.

"Can you ever stop asking questions and just enjoy?"

She pondered over that. If that's what he wanted that's what she'd do. She only hoped he wasn't trying to bring her to some secluded place so that he could have his way with her. A frown spread over her face. That actually wasn't hard to imagine. He could really be planning that right now. Instead of focusing in on those bleak thoughts she instead decided to look at the sky. She loved that sky almost as much as she loved the ocean. She knew that no matter where, people were looking at the same sky as her. The same clouds moving across that vast ocean of blue. In its own way it was beautiful, just like so many other things in the world. Her mother always told her to appreciate the little things.

"We're here."

She looked down from the sky to notice they were next to a pond. There were turtle ducks swimming on the top of it along with lily pads. A small bridge went over the pond leading to the other side. All sort of flowers situated themselves around the pond, along with a small tree whose branches shaded part of it. Another larger tree sat a few ways off. It was covered in small flowers.

"What is this place?"

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. Its beautiful."

"It was my mother's. Or at least that's how I like to think of it." He began walking over to the bridge.

"Where is your mother anyways? You mention her all the time, she must be pretty amazing."

A gentle breeze made its way through the small area as he leaned his arms against the railing of the bridge. "Gone."

"Like she's dead?" She watched him look out at the pond. He didn't seem to be staring at the beautiful scenery but rather reminiscing on a painful memory.

"Probably not."

"Then where…?"

"She was banished by my father."

"Why?" She gripped her necklace.

"For protecting me."

"She was banished for protecting you? But that doesn't even make sense!"

A short laugh. "It doesn't does it? You should've already figured out my family life isn't exactly simple."

"That was obvious." She put her arms on the bridge. "Then where is she?"

"I don't know either. I've been looking but every lead I get is a dead end. Every bit of hope I snatch onto always leads to disappointment. Maybe I should just give up." His voice cracked at the end. She was tempted to hug him. Once again he was making himself vulnerable to her. Why did he keep doing that?

She clutched her necklace harder. "Don't. She wouldn't want you to give up."

He turned to her. His eyes looked like molten honey. His face looked lost. "How would you know."

"Because my mother wouldn't want me to just give up either."

It was as if those were the words he needed to hear because the next second he was smiling. It was different from his smirks or coy looks. This was completely Zuko. It was something that took her off guard and completely annihilated her defenses. It was so radiant. Even more so than the sun shining on both of them. At that moment she knew. All the times she was worried about him, all the times she expressed care and affection at that moment she finally had a place for those feelings. She liked him. Really liked him.

That smile, it told her everything. It reached his eyes, something it had never done before. Katara felt at a complete loss. How could one smile undo her like this? This beast, was somehow finally becoming a man.

"Thank-you." Those two words, so heartfelt so sincere, she almost kissed him right then and there. In fact she was sure she would have if not for a wet drop of rain landing on her arm.

"Its raining!" _Way to state the obvious Katara, _she thought to herself.

"Come on! Over here." He ran off in the direction of a small building only a couple of feet away.

She followed him as with every step the rain kept getting worse. Soon it felt like each drop of rain was stabbing her. Thunder began to rumble in the distant along with lightening. How could it go from bright and beautiful one second to rainy and morbid in the next. The weather was experiencing mood swings. She determined that it was the only explanation.

They made it under the roof, soaked and cold to the bones. "Is there a room in there?"

"Yeah, but it's a shrine so we can't exactly go in there unless we're paying our respects."

"Then lets go pay some respects."

"But it's a shrine to pray for luck in your relationship. Basically love luck."

She flushed. "Oh, lets not go in there."

"Yeah agreed." He lifted his arm and started a small fireball. "This should keep you warm."

"Me? Aren't you cold too?"

He shrugged. "I don't get cold easily."

"Oh how could I forget. A fire bender."

"You're a water bender and from the southern water tribe. How are_ you_ cold?"

"I'm wet. And just because I'm from a cold place doesn't mean I'm immune to normal people temperature changes unlike you."

"Sorry for being different then."

"You should be." She stared at their wet clothes and put up her hands. "Do you mind? I swear I won't strangle you with a water whip or something and leave you here to die."

"That sounds wonderful and very promising on my behalf. But sure go ahead. I'm surprised you even asked permission."

She began to bend the water from his clothes. "Even if we seem to be very comfortable at this point the fact of the matter is that I'm still your prisoner."

"True. Although you suck at playing your role."

"And you're way to good at playing yours."

"Lets hope your future husband didn't want a submissive wife." He smirked. That couldn't be a good sign.

She decided to play his game anyways. What did she have to lose anyways. _Your purity. _She loved her brain. Always so positive. "Maybe he's just not man enough for me."

He moved closer. "But maybe I am."

_Hold on Katara, dangerous territory. _She stepped closer. When has she ever listened to her brain before? "Prove it."

She felt his hand cup the back of her neck causing her to tilt her head upward. His lips came down onto hers. For the first time she let herself feel his kiss. His soft lips moved against hers. It was gentle, not rough like the other time. She slid her hands up over his slightly damp clothing. She never got to finish getting the water off her clothes. Not that she thought she would be in them that much longer.

Her fingers curled themselves into the vest he always seemed to wear. She stood up on he tiptoes, leaning more into the kiss. His hands moved from her neck to the small of her back as his tongue slightly poked the closed opening of her mouth. She quickly obliged by opening he mouth to his inept exploration. She sank back down from her tiptoes as he gathered her closer yet to him. She knew this probably wasn't a good idea. It was actually downright insane. He was her captor, and her she was kissing him. But she couldn't stop. Not yet anyways.

She slid her hand down lower to the edge of his shirt and slipped her hands under. Her cold fingers brushed against the bandages covering his abdomen causing him to shiver. She traced the outline of his muscled figure over the rugged cloth before sliding higher. Just when she had reached his chest she felt heated hand stop her. Zuko broke off the kiss and looked at her. His eyes were churned with lust as his breath fanned her face.

"Not here."

"Then where…"

"My room. Lets go."

She should have said no they should stop there. Or no I'm just going to go back to my room. Those would've been the smart choices. Instead she took hold of his outstretched hand and ran with him through the rain back to his room.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Katara would've never guessed that taking a walk with a guy you really wanted to put your hands all over would be as hard as it was. She literally wanted to just drag him to the side of the path and have her way with him in the lily path. She was thinking like Zuko! Her hand in his sent constant jolts through her body and the were only holding hands. What would happen when they hold more than each others hands, touch more of each other, feel more of-

She stopped that thought in its tracks. Nevertheless she was glad when they finally made it to his room and had the door shut tight behind them. Immediately he was on her.

His lips brushed against her own gently before pressing down more firmly. She felt his lips move over hers. His hands had come up to cup her face as he leaned into her more. She in turn, gripped the sides of his vest, bunching the thick fabric in her hands. She felt something moist brush her lips and readily opened them. He invaded her mouth almost as much as he seemed to invade her mind. His intrusion was welcome though as they explored each other's mouths. His hands had drifted from her face to curl themselves into her hair. Katara leaned into him as well, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him closer to her. Never before had she been kissed so deeply and with such passion. She loved it.

Fire was coiling in the pit of her stomach. The air was electrified as his hands snaked down to twirl themselves around her waist. He brought her even closer in their attempt to fuse their bodies together as one. Every curve of her body fit ever plane and straight line of his. Like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together, they fit perfectly.

By this point, they were gasping and the kiss had become less gentle and more sloppy. As their desires increased so did their need to feel more of each other. Zuko brought her further into the room and slammed the bedroom door closed. Along the entire way to his bed they never stopped touching and feeling each other. Katara kicked off her flats and tugged the vest and shirt off of Zuko.

Her mind was completely blank. The only thing going through her mind was more. She wanted more. More of this feeling. More of his touch. More of him. Katara fell onto the bed with Zuko on top of her. The breath left her, and she stared up into his eyes. Just like in the dining room the other day, they were clouded over with lust. He almost seemed feverish if it weren't for the fact that she knew better. His body was so hot. It was almost as if he was burning her. The same heat radiating off of him was the same heat she could feel coiling through her body.

Zuko brushed her lips before leaning down above her neck. He wasted no time going down and suckling the nape of her neck. Katara twined her hands into his black hair, clenching her teeth together. His mouth seemed to drift all over her neck making her want to do something, say something. She wasn't sure entirely what though.

Finally he moved from her neck and drifted down lower. He left kisses all the way to where her the top of her shirt met her skin. She felt his warm hands slide down the edge of her shirt. He teasingly just let his hands rest there and stared at her.

"Z-Zuko?" She stuttered, her voice trembled slightly as his thumb trailed circles over her skin.

"Yes." His voice was deep and rich. It was also very calm, unlike her own.

"Are you gonna, um…"

"Gonna, um, what?" He smiled.

"Stop teasing me!" Katara drew her hands out of his hair to cover her face.

He pulled her hands off her face. "I'm not teasing you. Just checking."

This was the chance he was giving her to say no. To shove him off of her and run back into her room so she could repent for the sins. After the pep talk she had to give herself earlier to deliver the messgae how did she end up like this? Also when did Zuko suddenly get this playful? She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Just this once. That's all she needed. Just his once time.

She opened her eyes and stared at Zuko, a new fire in her eyes. "Keep going."

He smiled. "Good. Don't cover your face. I want to hear every sound, see every expression, and feel every part of you."

She blinked and almost considered covering her face again but thought about his words. "Fine."

He curled his fingers under her shirt and brought it up over her head. He was greeted with her bindings and with no help at all he quickly undid them. Before she could ask how he knew how to strip bindings so well he placed his tongue on her skin again. He trailed around her soft flesh with his slick muscle before using a hand to tease them at the same time. Katara gasped beneath him at the feel of him touching her. Her hands came back up to grip his hair again. All thought exited her mind the moment his tongue touched her skin. The only thing on her mind was him, and what he was doing to her.

His tongue moved from twirling around the peak of her sensitive globes to flicking it. His hand had also gone from groping to pinching her aching tips. His mouth began sucking the sensitive peak, tongue and teeth teasing it as well. He nibbled, teased, flicked, and pinched to bring her writhing beneath him. Katara had begun to emit sounds from her mouth she didn't know her throat was possible at making. As embarrassing as they were, as this whole entire thing was, she didn't want to stop.

Finally he stopped groping the sensitive flesh on her chest and instead drifted down further to an even more sensitive place. He placed butterfly kisses over her stomach which at any other time would have made her giggle and laugh. He swirled his tongue in inside her belly button and Katara tugged his hair a little bit. Slowly he went down lower, bringing her skirt and leggings with him. All that was left were the last of her bindings which he discarded as easily as the top ones.

He started from the tips of her toes kissing and nipping making his way up her leg. When he got to her knees he licked behind them and trailed up to the top of her thigh. She shivered. The intense heat in her body was only getting hotter and hotter with every little thing he did. When he reached the top of her thigh he did the same treatment on her other leg. He licked and suckled in all the same places, and gave the same special attention to her knee caps. Only this time he didn't stop at the top of her thighs. This time he went further to her moist center and stopped, mouth inches away from it.

She could feel his hot breath teasing her, making her moan in pleasure. She heard him take a deep breath and then dip one long finger deep into her. She gasped and gripped the bed sheets into her hands. She bit her lip as he took a slow pace. It was gentle, sluggish, and driving her crazy. Then he finally inserted another finger, and another, never stopping his pace. She was being driven over an edge and she knew that. So close, she could feel that she was so close. All the heat was concentrated to where she wrapped around his fingers. Then finally with one bite at the point over where his fingers were, she shattered.

She writhed under him, eyes flashing in colorful lights. His fingers slipped out of her and as he backed away. She felt him watching her as she finally came down from her high. She looked up and saw a satisfied smile on his face. She flushed and brought her hands to her face again, embarrassed. She heard him click his tongue above her.

"What did I say about covering your face?"

"But I'm embarrassed!"

"What did I say?" His voice was dangerously low, but for some reason that just made her hotter.

She moved her hands away and instead let them rest on either side of her head. "Happy?"

"Extremely." She saw him remove his clothing and noticed the bandages.

"Is this really a good idea with your injury?"

He looked at her, fire in his eyes, while he licked his lips. She bit her lower lip. "Probably not."

She turned away while he stripped off his pants and felt him slide back on top of her. His hot breath fanned across her face as he grabbed her chin. "Look at me. Only me."

She looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions. Passion, lust, excitement, curiosity, wonderment, and something else. There was something there she just couldn't pin down. Something that softened his features and made his gaze almost tender. It was the same look he had when he kissed her at the shrine, the same look when he smiled at her in the pond. She smiled to him and nodded her head in affirmation. Something hard was brushing against her legs as he reached down to pull them apart. She offered little resistance as she watched him look down to where he was spreading her legs.

There was something touching her entrance and she gasped. Pleasurable shivers went down her spine. He looked at her once more before looking down and entering her. He entered slowly, stopping when he reached her barrier. At that moment he leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was soft, undemanding, and heart warming. It was like he was trying to tell her something without using words. After that gentle kiss he leaned down and began to whisper something into her ear.

At the same time he quickly thrust into her, breaking her barrier. Her fingernails raked across her back. She was sure they were going to be scars later. A scream erupted from her throat as he lay stoically on top of her. Tears trailed down her face and he kissed them away muttering apologies and reassurances. Red flashed across her eyes but soon faded. When it finally did she could finally feel the tension in his body and how hard he was trying to stop her from feeling anymore pain.

He reached a hand between their bodies and gently touched the little bud of nerves that sat right on top of where they were joined. Katara groaned as a little sphere of pleasure shot through her. She felt his hips pressed all the way against her own and the way they jolted against his in a silent plea for more.

Understanding her need he gripped her in hands and pulled back and till he was almost out. She let out a silent whimper, wanting him back in her. Soon enough he thrust back in with a resounding slam of their bodies meeting each other. He continued this pace of pulling back to the tip and slamming back in to the hilt. She matched his rhythm easily although soon they began to pick up pace.

Her nails embedded themselves into his back as she clenched her teeth together. Her moans of pleasure mingled with his groans, filling the once silent room. Katara was sure the servants in the house could hear them but at this point she didn't care. With each thrust, with each gasp or groan, she could feel they were coming closer. She could feel them getting closer to that feeling of release she had felt earlier.

Finally with a loud scream she exploded, muscles clenching as she held on tightly to Zuko. He withdrew himself and flipped her over so that she was on her stomach. Too sated to protest, she clutched the sheets as he lifted her lower end into the air and entered her again. Like this she could feel him hitting deeper then before. Now he was hitting this point inside of her, that made her toes curl. She let Zuko move against her and that she was about to reach that moment again. That moment where it felt so deliciously like falling off a cliff into a pool of caramel.

He gripped her hips harder, fingernails digging into them. He began going faster and leaned forward, so that his chest touched her back. He reached under her and touched that bundle of nerves once more. Katara felt a rush of pleasure much more intense than before. She sunk to the bed while Zuko followed suit. With a final thrust, something warm shoot into her and Zuko collapsed onto the bed next to her.

They stayed like that, their breath echoing through the room. Then Zuko brought Katara over so that her head laid on his chest. He rubbed her back with a giant warm hand as she drew lazy circles over his stomach. Their breath began to even and silence settled over them.

"So…" Katara started.

"So…" Zuko drawled.

"That was…"

"Amazing? Incredible?"

"All of the above."

A short laugh. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."

She blushed. "Well if I didn't this would have been a big waste of time."

"We wouldn't want that."

She laughed, the butterflies in her stomach slowly flying away. "Are you tired?"

He dragged the blanket to cover their bodies. "Yes."

"You're supposed to be able to go on for hours though!"

He snorted. "And you heard that nonsense where?"

"The crew on the ship. They said, a man in his twenties should be able to go at it for hours. Maybe even days!"

"Well I can but I assume you're tired."

"Not exactly…"

"Oh, so you're ready for round two!"

"Round what? Wait-" He had put his lips against her own,

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

The had continued on through the day and into the night. It was late at night before they had finally been too exhausted and stopped. Her head rested on his arm as she heard his gentle breathing. He had finally fallen asleep. It was funny how he said hours when after three rounds they immediately went to sleep. She snorted. Liar.

She glanced at him as she slid out of the bed. She stilled when she heard a break in his breathing and relaxed when it continued its gentle pace. After quietly putting on her clothes she sneaked out of the room. The door closed easily and the floor wasn't being too disagreeable with her today. She sneaked into her room and closed the door. After being quiet for a few seconds to make sure no one was around or that Zuko wasn't making his way over to question why she's here and not there she walked over to her wardrobe and packed a few belongings. She took only a few things. Some extra cloth and bindings, extra water, and a fire nation outfit. She changed into her black outfit for what she hoped would be the last time in a long time. With one last check of her supplies she slipped out the room with barely a sound.

Katara was walking the hallways when she heard muffled voices coming from Zuko's room. She sneaked to the doorway and pressed an ear against it. She could her the voices more clearer know. One voice was Zuko's and the other was an obviously older man's voice who seemed to be agitated. Even though it was best to keep going so she wouldn't be discovered, curiosity got the best of her. She was sure there was phrase for that. It had to do with a cat she thought.

"…you come back?" The voice was gruff and she imagined in different situations, more calm. Now it just sounded distressed.

"No." Zuko's answer was short and definitive.

"The fire nation needs a leader!" Leader? What did he mean leader?

"Then you be their leader!" She could tell Zuko was getting angry.

"I'm old Zuko. What about that do you not realize? I can't live forever. Who do you expect me to give the throne to? Your father?" Silence settled over the two.

Zuko sighed. "Uncle, I just wanted to live in the shadows. How could these people ever accept me as their leader?"

"You were once the crown prince." Crown prince? Katara suppressed her gasp.

"Once. As in the past."

"You led the army to re-conquer Ba Sing Sei for the Earth Kingdom."

"That was rotten luck, and that was the Earth Kingdom not the Fire Nation."

"They will come to accept you in time."

"How can you be certain?"

"I can't. But something tells me they will. If I say so, they will."

"Fine, Uncle you win." The scraping of chairs could be heard and Katara slid away from the door to hide in the shadows.

She watched as a short fat man shuffled out of the room. That must be his uncle. The same uncle, she imagined, who saved Toph. He didn't seem like a bad person, from what she saw. Although, looks can be deceiving. That's when she looked at Zuko. A Fire Prince? The Crown Prince. How could he keep this away from her? Something so important and yet he didn't tell her that. How could he not trust her with something like this? He seemed to open up and bare his soul to her but her only gave her lies and deceit. Katara clutched her necklace. Maybe it was true. Maybe she couldn't trust anyone from the fire nation.

"Katara, I know you're there." He called out in her direction.

Her eyes widened in shock before she crept away from the wall. "How did you know?"

"I told you, the floors are really loud. Also remember, the walls and floors have ears."

"Walls and floors have ears…? You knew?"

"Of course I knew. This is my house. I don't let leaks in security happen easily."

"So you were planning on just letting me go so I could lead you to Sokka and perhaps your scroll of secrets?"

"At first yes. But now that's not all I want."

"You used me!"

"I know this may look bad but I-"

"You used me so you could get to my brother. Was everything a lie? Every word, every look, every touch nothing but a game to you?"

"No. It wasn't."

"How do I know you aren't lying again?" She was clutching her necklace so hard at this point that her knuckles were turning white.

"Trust me, Katara."

"How can I trust someone like you! You fooled me, played every card and won the game. I thought I really liked you I might have thought I even loved you but you…you didn't even care."

"I care so much about you. Please believe me." His voice was raw with emotion. She could hear the pain in his voice. Oh he was good.

"I can't. You monster. You _beast._" She saw him wince.

"Katara…"

"Don't ever call my name again."

"Go, I swear I won't try and look for your brother."

"How can I trust you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I swear on my mother's grave. So just go!" He sounded tired. As if the life had been drained out of him.

With one final look back at him she turned and ran out of the house. Through the front door and through the front gate. She ran on the path till town. Not once did she stop. Not when her breath was completely uneven, or when her sides began to hurt. The pain helped numb the feeling of tears in her eyes. It helped block out the sound of her gasping sobs. He lied to her, used her, and then threw her away when he had no more use for her.

She tripped over a stone on the ground and just sat there. The only sound in the moonless night were the sounds of her broken sobs. She didn't stop crying. It felt like for a long time all she did was sit there and cry. Crying over someone who apparently didn't even care about her. Someone who could easily use her as they wished. Just when her sobs had calmed down to only a few sniffles she hear the sound of shuffling footsteps to her left.

Quickly rising to her feet, she assumed bending position and looked around. She couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Although it would have been good for the covert mission she was planning on doing tonight, it wasn't good with her unexpected running away. Everything around her was black. She could barely see the outline of bushes. She turned in a large circle, trying to get a feel for the area. Could it be Zuko? Would he break the promise that he even swore on his mother's grave? He didn't seem like that type of person. But then again what did she know about him anymore?

The sound of a branch snapping came from her right and she whipped towards it with a high kick. She made contact when she heard a grunt and the sound of someone falling to the ground. That was one down. If only she knew how many there were. The sound of moving bushes came to her left with more footsteps. More of them coming for reinforcements. She backed up and felt a stone. Picking it up she hiked up her arm and threw it a little ways off.

When they all began to shuffle towards the sound she ran the opposite direction but was surprised when she encountered a wall of flesh. Meaty fingers wrapped around her arm completely enveloping them. Breath fanned her face. It was hot, and smelled like garlic and old laundry. Nothing like the citrus smell of Zuko's breath. Zuko, she felt the sudden urge to call out his name. To call out for his help. But why him of all people?

She heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. She wriggled in the man's grasp but he was too strong. She leaned forward and bit hard on the hand holding her. He let go but she held on. A string of profanities followed as he let her other hand go. Using the distraction she used her water bending to send him flying to a tree.

Just when she had kicked another one down she saw a flash of fire light in front of her and the glint of steel. Someone was standing in front of her. Stock still, as if waiting. The horrible sound of a blade entering someone's body was the first thing that reached her ears along with the sound of it being retched out. Then suddenly as if from no where a mob of men came out and fought her pursuers. She couldn't see anything so she wasn't sure whether they were friends or foes.

At that moment she just stood still. In the midst of that mini battle, she just silently stared down at the feet of where she knew her savior was. The savior who's burnt orange and metal scent she'd recognize anywhere. She sank to the ground and touched around for him. Soon she found him and brought his head into her lap. The tears came soon after. She thought she had cried enough for the night but it seemed fate had a different idea.

"Zuko. I'm so sorry. I forgive you so please, please, please don't just leave me like this. I'm begging you don't just leave me."

He coughed and laughed. "Not…what I wanted…to do."

"Why do you always do that? Just take the blade end of a sword for anybody."

"Not just anybody."

"Yes anybody you idiot!"

"Sorry."

"I can heal you just wait I'll heal-"

"Shh, something I have…to say."

"Don't talk it'll just get worse." Her hands drifted down to find the deep gash. "Its so bad. Its really bad-"

"I love you."

She froze with those three words. "What did you say."

"I love-" he coughed.

Silent tears drifted over her cheek, "I love you too."

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"The End." Hiryu, Kaja, and Nyla had gathered in a circle around her while she told her story. They all sat on the floor frowning.

"That can't be the end! What happened? Did he live?" Kaja asked.

The peppered haired lady laughed. "You'll have to ask him about that."

At that moment a man with graying black hair and beard walked in along with what might have been a younger version of himself. They both had bright golden orbs although the older man's eyes were full of mischief.

"Ask who?" said the older man.

"They want the ending of the story."

"Are you still refusing to tell them?" He walked over till he was standing beside her wooden chair.

"Absolutely."

"You're one cruel mother Katara."

"Then why don't you tell them best father ever Zuko?" She smirked.

"Don't mind if I do." He turned to his children who eagerly looked at him. "The young lady healed him, they got married and had four kids. The end."

"Da~d," Kaja Complained. "That wasn't much better than mom's ending."

"But it was better wasn't it?"

She pouted. "Yes but-"

"No buts. Take it or leave it."

"Fine."

"Who do you take after honestly? I could never figure it out."

She stuck her tongue at him as the younger man adorned in Fire Lord robes began to speak. "Seems I missed out on something."

"Story time, big bro." Said Kaja.

"I missed it again." He turned to the older man. "See dad, we always miss the fun stuff."

The older man laughed. "Well Shoji, maybe next time?"

Shoji pouted. "I might just quit being fire lord one day."

The older woman laughed. "As if. You stuck up fire lord. Just like your father."

"Katara, he acts nothing like me." Said the middle-aged man.

"Yes, Zuko. Of course. And I'm a turtle duck." she responded.

"Are you being funny?"

She made a sad face and batted her eyelashes. "Of course not hot head."

"Onion hands, who are you messing with?"

"You know for adults they act about as mature as 10 years olds." Whispered Hiryu to Kaja who nodded.

"What was that young man?" Katara and Zuko yelled at the same time.

"Nothing. Nothing. Who wants to hear a joke?" Everyone in the room groaned and slowly began to make up excuses to leave.

"I have to go, um practice my, um cartwheels." Said Kaja.

"If you excuse my I'm sure the kitchen could use some help…" Nyla walked out the room.

"There are some documents I wish to review." Shoji quickly shuffled out the room.

The only people left were Katara and Zuko. "Do you guys want to hear it."

"This is our room. It's night time. You connect the dots, son." Zuko responded with a smirk.

Hiryu frowned. "Ugh gross. The third child gets no respect. I should have been the oldest like Shoji or the youngest like Kaja…"

"Yes, such a shame." Zuko shouldered his son out of the room and shut the door.

Katara laughed. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes, don't you know what today is."

She continued to play dumb. "I'm not sure exactly…"

"Oh course you do you're just playing dumb."

"Maybe."

"Well if you're going to continue to hurt my feelings then let me tell you its our anniversary."

"What has it really been 25 years? And shouldn't I, as the woman be the one trying to make you remember its our anniversary? That's how its usually is, you forgetful old man."

"When have I ever forgotten? And I'm not an old man!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever makes you sleep better at night."

He grabbed her hand and drew her into an embrace. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget? You kidnapped my brother and forced me to be your prisoner."

A chuckle. "As great a time as that was, it wasn't the first time we met."

Confusion washed over her. "It wasn't?"

"I'm not sure if you remember but 5 years before you think we first met you got stuck in a cave."

"Yes I remember, but how do you know?"

He snorted. "Because I'm the one who saved you."

"That was you?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes."

"No one would tell me who it was, so I never knew…"

"I asked them not to."

"Why?"

"I had heard about you, the one who's mother was killed by a fire nation general. I figured knowing a fire nation person had saved you wouldn't have made you run to me with joy."

She bit her lip. "You're probably right. I can't believe you've been saving my life since so long ago. When will you stop putting your life endanger for me?"

"The day you die. I need to die after you do so you don't feel the pain of losing me."

A sad but happy smile adorned her face. She slapped his shoulder. "Tell me, how did I ever meet someone as good as you?"

"I'm not sure but, maybe it was the day beauty tamed the beast."

* * *

**I know you have questions like: How'd he live? Who were those random people that helped him? What is going on? ****(The last question was a joke but if you seriously don't know then...I'm so sorry for being a terrible author D,: )**

**Do not worry. There is an epilogue that (maybe) explains all those questions you've got. And if you don't like the epilogue then I'm sorry. Just be happy it wasn't the tragedy I considered making it at first.**


	3. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue you've been waiting like maybe 5 seconds for since I'm posting it immediately after chapter 2. Think of it as my "I'm Sorry" gift for taking so long to post chapter 2. Anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

**/~Epilogue~\**

Months had passed since Zuko was stabbed with that dagger. Katara was rushing through the hallways of the house. She was looking for her necklace but no matter how hard she looked it seemed no where to be found. She had checked under the beds, in closets, under chairs, behind the bookcases. She had even asked a couple of maids to stay on the lookout for it. Nothing. It was no where to be found. She sighed in exasperation. Her husband's first present to her and she lost it.

"Good job Katara." She muttered.

"Good job what?"

She jumped at the sound of her husbands voice. "Nothing."

He smirked and walked over to her. "It doesn't seem like nothing."

She bit her lip and reached for her mother's necklace. An uncanny habit that she blames on him. "Well it is."

"That's not what the guards and maids around the palace say."

"They sold me out!"

"Its hard to say no to the Fire Lord when he asks you something."

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. Although you don't see me obeying you anytime soon."

"You do in bed. Especially when I take your hips and-"

"I'm sorry!" She quickly said before he could go on any further.

He sighed and grabbed her nose. "The first present I give you and you've managed to lose it. What an irresponsible wife."

"I'll find it."

He pulled his hand back down. "That's what you say…"

"I will find it." Her voice echoed the clear determination she had to find her necklace.

"Don't want my help?"

"I don't need your help." She began to walk off.

"Then I guess you don't want this then." She turned to see him holding up her necklace. The golden chain holding the heart shaped ruby inlaid on a decorative gold piece dangled from his fingertips.

Her eyes widened. "My necklace!"

He held it up high where she couldn't reach when she tried to grab it. "No. You didn't need my help remember?"

She stopped her futile efforts to retrieve the necklace and gave him a sad face. Why was he so tall anyways? "Please?"

"Oh no. That look. I won't fall for it. Not this time." he started backing away from her.

"Pretty please, Zuko." She fluttered her eyelashes for added affect.

He faltered in his step and closed his eyes. "Nope. If my eyes are closed I won't see it."

"Wait, Zuko!"

"I will not. You're just trying to trick me again."

"But there's a-" She cringed when she heard the splash of him falling into the turtle duck pond.

"What the-" She saw him open his eyes and let out a agitated growl.

"I tried warning you." She laughed.

He got up and walked to her. Carrying her princess style to the pond, he promptly dropped her into it. "Now who's warning who?"

She huffed in agitation. "You just love getting back at others don't you."

"Yes."

"Well no more mister, you have to think of our baby."

He sat down in the pond next to her. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Well I like the name Nyla if they're a girl."

"What about Kaja? Kaja's really pretty."

"Maybe. Although I still like Nyla more."

"What about if it's a boy?"

"How do you like Shu?"

"Like a shoe? No way!" He creased his eyebrows together in distaste.

"Then what do you have genius?"

"How about Shoji? It means 'proper peace'."

"Shoji…hmm. I like it."

"Do you?" He leaned towards her belly. "Here that little guy. Your name is Shoji."

She slapped the back of his head. "It could be a girl."

He cupped her face into his hands. "Does it matter either way?"

"No. Not really. Although you never explained about the night you got stabbed."

"Explained what?"

"Well the fact that you followed me for one."

He groaned. "I thought I explained that."

"Nope. You figured a four letter word would do the trick."

"And it did do the trick didn't it?" She only glared at him. "Okay. I said I swear I won't look for your brother. I never said I wouldn't follow you."

"You went around your swear!"

"And aren't you glad I did? I would've went insane without you here."

She smiled. "Okay what about my brother and his crew of men. How did they get there in just the nick of time?"

"He didn't tell you?"

A head shake. "Too many things were going on, the marriage, your uncle stepping down from the throne, it skipped all our minds."

"Well, I sent a letter beforehand. Your brother had actually found the scroll for me and told me they were probably coming for me. I told them to get over here and get you so that you wouldn't get hurt. And you saw how well that worked out for us."

"Wait, were you and him in on this together?"

"No. Not at the beginning. It was just a day or two before. He's better at tracking than he first lets on. Impressions are deceiving."

"Okay last question. What did you do for the avatar so that he came and saved your life when I couldn't save you?"

"I saved his life too. My sister is crazy remember? She really wanted to get rid of him and almost did once. I brought him to a talented healer and in the end that saved his life."

"Crazy. I still can't believe they found a poison to block my healing. I wonder how they found out about me."

"That's a question I can't answer. Although my sister was the one behind it all so maybe that should explain everything. I'm sure she's got men everywhere."

"Absolutely. That's a given."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you done interrogating me."

"No."

He groaned. "What else could there be? Are you going to ask what type of armor the guards were wearing now?"

"I wonder…" She raised her hand to her chin.

"Come on Katara. We're wet and you're pregnant. _Noticeably _pregnant. Don't make this longer than it has to be."

"How much do you love me?"

"Enough." His reply came quick, with no hesitation

She gasped. "Just enough?"

"Enough to give you everything, including my life. Enough to probably die of some terrible illness soon after you die."

"Extreme much?"

He gently stroked her cheek. "Its only the truth."

She closed her eyes. "Enough is good."

With a small peck on her lips he smiled. The smile the lit up his eyes. The smile the completely captured her heart. "Its better than good."

* * *

**And that's the end. It was a nice (terrible, really) road. If you liked it don't forget to drop by and leave a comment. I really love seeing them in my mailbox. Also I'm sorry if the story seems jumpy or whatnot. I can only say forgive me for that.**


End file.
